1. Field
The following description relates to a display device and a method of operating and manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general liquid crystal display (LCD) touch device has a touch sensing function as a main function but does not have a scanning function for a document and the like. To implement the scanning function, the LCD touch device may acquire a scan image through a separate external device such as a camera, for example.
Accordingly, there is a need for a display device that enables scanning of an object positioned in front of a display.